This invention relates to a disc brake for an automotive vehicle.
The floating connection between the caliper and the fixed supporting member of a typical disc brake design provides a pair of pin-like elements which extend through apertures in the caliper member to fasten the latter to the fixed support. The caliper can, therefore, slide upon the pin-like elements when a brake element is affected. However, since substantial actuating torque must be transmitted through these pin-like elements to the fixed support, only a very small clearance between the pin-like elements and the caliper can be tolerated. Consequently, the distance between the apertures in this type of brake must be held to extremely tight tolerances, which is difficult to accomplish in a typical manufacturing situation.